The Blood from the Stones
The Blood from the Stones is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary An undercover police officer, who was investigating a string of ATM robberies, turns up dead in a van with a bag of diamonds found inside his mutilated body. So the Jeffersonian team must figure out whether or not the ATM robbers are also murderers, or if the cop was crooked. Meanwhile, Brennan is the subject of a documentary commissioned to raise funds for the Jeffersonian, and she struggles to be likeable on camera. Synopsis Camille, Booth and Bones find a dead body in a car -- a body that has decomposed in two different ways because it has been residing in two separate microclimates. In the trunk of the car, Booth finds an old-time shotgun with the serial number filed off. "Let's get climate guy back to the Jeffersonian," Booth says. At the lab, the team is introduced to Andrew Jursic, a documentary filmmaker who has been commissioned to raise funds for the Jeffersonian. Camille explains that he has complete access -- much to the chagrin of Bones, who claims to be the protagonist. "That's for me to decide," Jursic says. Moments later, Bones finds a balloon inside the victim. A drug mule? Not quite. The balloon is filled with diamonds. "Nice plot twist," Jursic quips. Clark then visits the lab, explaining that he has been asked to work alongside Bones for the film. "Uh oh," Hodgins says. Indeed. Camille then re-hydrates the wrinkled face and the team is able to ID the victim: a security guard with a criminal record working for a diamond merchant. Booth and Bones then visit Oscar, the diamond merchant, who is very reluctant to talk about the victim. Why? Turns out that the victim was an undercover cop. Back at the office, Booth meets with Officer Joe Dinco of the Washington DC Metro Police Department, who reveals that the dead man's real name is Reuben. He also claims that Reuben was clean -- there was no way he would've stolen the diamonds from the store. Meanwhile, the documentary is not going well -- at least according to Bones, who is called "stiff" in comparison to Clark. Yet the two do agree that, based on the wounds, the victim was shot with two different guns. Hodgins has more news: the wounds show traces of rare falcon droppings. And these falcons roost under a single bridge in the city. Bones and Sweets then interview the victim's wife, Lauren. She is distraught, explaining how the life of an undercover cop was very hard and very demanding. "He never discussed his cases," Lauren says. "I don't care who pulled the trigger. Reuben is dead because of Dinco." Later, Jursic meets Caroline -- and there is an instant attraction. The two begin to flirt. Booth and Bones head to the bridge and find a severed foot. Back at the lab, Bones determines that the foot belongs to a female. The time of death is also around the same time of death as the first victim. It was blown off with a shotgun -- perhaps the same one found in the undercover cop's car. Later, Jursic asks Camille if Caroline has a husband or boyfriend. "I just need some insight into who she really is," the filmmaker says. Camille offers what she can, which isn't much. But Jursic is still excited. Booth and Bones then head to the apartment of two college kids, Paula and Marco, caught on film robbing ATMs. They find Paula lying in bed ... without a foot. So the mystery of the severed foot has been solved. Under intense questioning from Booth, Paula reveals that she tried to trade the stolen money for diamonds, but the fence -- presumably Reuben -- tried to rip them off. Then the shooting started and Paula lost a foot. Marcos tried to help her by tying the wound off before he up and disappeared. Back at the lab, Clark discovers that the bullets in the victim match those of a police issued gun. All signs now point to Dinco. Booth and Bones then get a call: Marcos has been stopped at a nearby parking garage. The pair race to the scene and discover Dinco roughing up Marcos. Why? "You were telling him to keep his mouth shut," Booth tells the police officer. Dinco denies, denies, denies ... and asks to speak to a lawyer. At the lab, Bones and Clark -- without the camera around -- discover a substance on the victim's bones consistent with unburned gunpowder. They bond over the shared discovery. Booth, in the meantime, is interrogating Marcos, who claims a man with a shotgun took all the money. Marcos positively IDs Reuben, but denies killing him. "We're thieves, not killers," the young man says. "Especially not cop killers." In the substance that Bones and Clark found on the Bones, Hodgins also finds leather and alcohol. It soon becomes clear that Lauren shot her husband through her leather purse, breaking open a bottle of perfume in the process. She wanted the money. She just didn't want Reuben. Case closed. Jursic and Caroline then head to dinner and drinks. A romance blossoms. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Clark Edison - Eugene Byrd Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Joe Dinco - Sherman Augustus *Lauren Martin - Erin Cardillo *Marcos Herrera - Khleo Thomas *Paula Byrne - Abbie Cobb *Oscar Schultz - Curtis Armstrong *Andrew Jursic - Dave Thomas *Pat Richards - Terry Walters *FBI Tech - Matt Lara Featured Music * TBA Notes * TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 8